The Quiz of my Life
by J.C. Doggendoodle
Summary: JC Doggendoodle and Alvin Whiskerjinks enter school, hoping for a normal year. But it is much, much, much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

The Quiz Of My Life – Chapter 1

**In The Beginning...**

Hello. I am Jeremiah-Charles Francis Doggendoodle (I refer to myself as J.C. Doggendoodle). My Doodle is called Jet. This story begins with a flashback-like vision. Hope you enjoy it, and please submit your Toon names for part 2!

_'Uh, what's happening?'_

_'We will be travelling to Bossbot HQ through the other HQs.'_

_'No! Michael!'_

_'This is making me dizzy...'_

'Aah!' I screamed as I woke up from my horrid nightmare. It was a vision, but I didn't know it at the time. I was focused on getting to school on time. It was my first day of eight grade. Me and my friend Alvin Whiskerjinks -he's a blue mouse - wanted the same schedule. I went downstairs after putting on my Flag shirt and my orange shorts. I was tired from my nightmare and had put my hat on my face, so I bumped into the table and fell down. Then I put it on right and said good morning to my little sister, Marigold. 'Good morning, grouchy pants!' she replied. 'Jet is hungry.' I noticed Jet eating my sausages. He had only eaten 1, and Mum – our English teacher – had given me 7 when I normally eat 6, so it was fine. But once he dived for my eggs, we had war. I wrestled with him and dragged him outside, where I put him on a leash. 'Stay here until I come back from school, OK?' I asked. I never waited for a response because of school. I had to drive Marigold and Alvin to school because I'm the only one old enough to drive. I'm 18, Marigold is 10 and Alvin is 14. I went to Goofy Speedway and put a new sticker on my bumper. Then I went to pick up Alvin. 'Hello, latey!' he scolded, angry. I thought you'd _never_ come.' Then he hopped into the car.

We talked for _**AGES**_ about what we expected to happen. '...And the roof would probably fall down,' I said, as we neared the school. 'It won't fall down in the middle of _assembly_!' retorted Alvin. 'It will if there are Cogs on the roof!' joked Marigold as we neared the parking lot. I parked, and the car hit the gate. There was a dent, all right – ON THE GATE. 'You think they'll charge us for that?' I asked. 'Not if we leg it,' answered Alvin. So we did.

We went to the principal (who is Alvin's mother) and got our schedules. 'Na- Oh, it's you three,' she said as she looked up from the schedules. 'I'll just pencil you down. So, Jeremiah-Charles Francis Doggendoodle, Alvin MJ Whiskerjinks and Marigold Lucy Doggendoodle, right?' 'Your middle name is _Francis_?' asked Alvin, in shock. 'Yeah, so?' I said. Just then she made an announcement. 'Would the pair that want to enter the Annual Toontown Quiz please come?' By then, Marigold had left. Alvin and I stayed. We had NO idea what was about to happen. How could we?

**Alvin and JC have entered the quiz for their school (and indeed, their district), but was that wise? Tune in next time to find out! Oh, and remember – your Toon could become famous!**


	2. Rules are Rules

Chapter 2

**Rules are Rules… Not**

We stood there with the other three pairs. The pair right beside us was Chocolate &Piper, the pair behind us was Wonderbump & Megawhip, and the pair beside _them_ was Sheriff Ned Electrospeed & Triple-Scoop.

"Now, I have been assigned the task of telling you the rules," said the principle.

1. We will be travelling to giant-sized boards.

2. Each board has 100 steps. You will be split into 2 groups of four, and put into 2 different districts.

3. To decide the amount of steps you take, you will have to answer a question based on that place. Get it right, the number you roll will be doubled. Get it wrong, it will stay the same.

4. Then we will play a theme based game, decided by how many people get their numbers doubled. The winner(s) will have a high number (6-10) dice to throw, while the loser(s) get a low number (1-5) dice.

5. The last to reach the Giant Jellybean Jar gets eliminated. The others get 100 Jellybeans put into the savings, which are erased if they lose. Last from each district battle it out with a Pencil Pusher to win. If it wins, you are both eliminated. We will be going to Bossbot HQ through the other HQs.

'Now let's go!' she said, snapping her fingers. Next thing I knew, we were at the first board.

**The rules have been set, and it makes this whole thing hard. But how will they cope in the chaos? Find out next time, and submit board ideas!**


End file.
